Dreams
by deadlykitty
Summary: I can't live with out you Ayame. Please, can't you return my feelings without my dream becoming reality? Oneshot, unless people review saying to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

This story is gonna be Ayame-Tohru, written in first person. Tohru and Ayame are both probably out of character, but Tohru is going to be like that on purpose. I have her as achanged person, and I think it fits this sorry excuse of a story better than the way she is normally.

Also, if you read any of my other stories and are waiting forme to update instead of writing new stories, I am out of ideas. Come on people, help me brainstorm so I can write something new! I'll be sure to give credit to you if I use your idea, so please help me!

Enough ranting from me, but here is your **DISCLAIMER**: **NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, ONLY THE WAY I'M MANIPULATING THEM BELONGS TO ME.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayame!" I called out his name as I awoke, sweating from the nightmare. Ayame had been killed by Akito, and it was all my fault!

I sat, still shaking from the thought. I don't want anything to happen to Ayame! I'd _die _without him. I love him too much...

What am I thinking! I can't be in love with Ayame! He's ten years my senior, being 27, while I'm merely 17. Life is unfair to make the man I can't stop thinking about so much older than me. But it was unfair when life stole mother from me last year. Life neglects some people, and I am one of the unlucky. I have not had the easiest life, but I also have not had the worst. Maybe I am not so unlucky after all. I have at least met Ayame and had the chance to fall in love with him. What more can I ask for without being selfish?

Rhetorical question. I know what I'd ask for. If any of the other Sohma's knew my mind were this dirty, they would send me away again.

Yes, I am the Tohru Honda they all seem to love, but I have changed so much since I met them, and once they had even thought I was unfit to live with them. Then Yuki nearly died and they brought me back. I stayed with him while he recovered, and it was then that the family decided that I should stay, but in a place away from Akito's eyes. I live with Ayame, and it is because of this that I have fallen for him.

Really, it was Akito who decided I should leave, and I was lucky to be able to leave with my memories. Yuki still loved me then, and our being forced apart was killing him. Sure we could have seen each other in school... for another month. It was time for summer break.

Anyway, back to my nightmare. It had actually started out as a good dream. Ayame was finally starting to notice my feelings, and returning them as well. Then the dream went sour, as Ayame was fixing to kiss me, Akito walked in. He saw me in Ayame's arms and jumped Ayame. He strangled my love to death, and I woke up as he was turning his rage to me.

"Tohru, are you all right? I heard you screaming as I was sitting down to some tea, and..." he stopped as I threw my arms around him. He looked down at me, clinging to him, and crying. He rested a hand on my shoulder, and smiled tenderly. We had both gotten used to him not transforming at my clumsiness, and it was this that had helped me break out of my shell. I no longer needed to worry about him becoming a snake and becoming annoyed at how often I 'accidentally' tripped into him. OK, half of them are real, but I've gotten to be less accident prone thanks to Ayame.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked gently, while starting to massage my back. I nodded, and blushed as I asked my very forward request.

"Please, just hold me. It tells me that you won't leave me."

"My dear Tohru," he said lifting me up to face him, but complying with my request as well, "have you fallen for me?"

I blushed even harder. Perfect timing for him to ask. There was a very romantic feel to the air. I nodded. As I brought my eyes back to meet his, I couldn't find them. I thought for a split second it was because the room was so dark, but was answered when I found his lips upon mine. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me for so long I almost fainted from the lack of air. His lips left mine and went to my cheek.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to admit that. I wondered constantly why it was taking so long for you to fall under my spell. Why do you suppose I've always called you 'my dear little Tohru-kun,' hmm?"

I gave a small laugh.

"I've been waiting for you to fall under mine." I became very shameless again as I found his lips myself this time, and pulled him closer to me. We held each other tightly, and I knew he could feel how much I had sweated. He broke off the kiss, and looked at my flushed skin in the moonlight.

"Tohru-kun, your drenched! From your nightmare?" I nodded, and he chuckled. "Then allow me to ease your fears." he left a trail of kisses all over my face, and when we fell asleep in his arms, he laid us both down under my covers, and that was how we woke up the next morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, did you like my one-shot? I can continue it if enough people review, and tell me if they like it. Otherwise, I'm sorry, but this is what you get for not reviewing and telling me what you really think. I'll even accept your flames! I have yet to get one, but I'll welcome it. If you dislike it enough to tell me about it, it means that I just have to try harder! Well please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, are you ready for this? I'm continuing! There were so many requests for more, I shall be pleased to oblige. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: sigh... it shall never be mine. But I'm still gonna wish!

- - -- - -- - - - -

Ayame has rarely left my side since we both confessed. I must say I feel slightly silly for my forwardness in the matter, but it seems he doesn't mind at all. Rather, he seems to be enjoying it. Immensely.

School is soon to come about again, and this will be my last semester (or year, however the heck the school system works in Japan) and then I shall graduate. It is an exciting thing, but still kind of lonely. I haven't seen my two best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan since school let out. It has been too dangerous for me to be seen too often, so I've rarely left the house.

Once Akito actually came here to visit Ayame, but I was hidden well ahead of time, so nothing happened. Thankfully. I don't want that nightmare to ever come true. That would be the worst thing I could ever imagine.

"Tohru-kun, come here a moment would you?" Ayame called to me from the other room.

"Hmm, oh sure, be right there!" I called back. I headed in the direction of his office, where I was certain his voice had come.

I had just turned into the office but it was empty.

"I'm in the bathroom!" he called.

"Oh, coming." I turned around to the door opposite the hall. It was shut but I knocked softly before entering. That is one of the amazing things about Ayame's bathrooms, they all have a hot tub in them,a long with a shower-tub combo. This particular bathroom- there are three in all- was the biggest of the lot. It had a double sink along the wall with the light switch made of a lovely white marble. A small wall separated the toilet from view, and the shower was on the opposite wall to the sink. A small opening led to the hot tub in what would usually be a small line closet in the bathroom. Guess where I found Ayame?

"Ah, my flower, care to join me?" He swirled the water playfully in front of him.

I blushed. "Umm, Ayame, are you n... nu-na...na-" I stammered. I might have changed a little bit, but not that much. I am still innocent of boy even if my head were no longer quite so clean.

"Nude, my dear? No, I shall not force myself upon you as such until you are ready. I am indeed wearing something. On top of the sink is your own suit. Again, I must ask; care to join me?"

A smile grew on my face, though inside I was slightly disappointed. He's not naked? Well, that could change... No! Bad Tohru! Clean thoughts, clean thoughts... darn, that's a little difficult right now. The damage has been done.

I left the little room and grabbed my suit off the sink. It was a small bikini with a light rose pink color. "Don't peek in here, Ayame, I'm going to change."

"Awww... very well. I shall not, my flower. But be warned, I may not be able to help myself for long."

I heard his mischievous little laugh and let him hear a small "eep!" as I rushed to change, though I knew I was standing so that he could shift just slightly in the tub and be able to see me, though I wouldn't be able to see him. Mirror's are a tricky thing.

I didn't take me long to strip, but I went slowly on purpose on dressing in the suit. A small tinkling of water let me know he had moved and I started to dress even slower. It would be funny to hear his excuses when I asked if he had peeped. As soon as I finished putting my bikini on completely, I turned around. Ayame stood there, grinning.

"Ayame, you were watching the whole time, weren't you?" I asked, blushing but pleased. He had a slight tint to his own cheeks.

"My dear, you did that on purpose so that I would, did you not?" He came to stand right up against me, his hand on my waist and pulled me to rest against his own body. Water droplets went down his chest from his dripping hair to wet my own stomach. His free hand was on my chin, making me look up into his eyes.

I put my own hands on his waist, and stood on my toes. "What did you think I was going to do, hmm? Just let you wait?" I kissed him softly on the lips and he immediately joined, covering my mouth lightly with his own. Before he even broke the kiss his hands shifted and quickly picked me up, taking me to the hot tub. I was gently lowered into the water when he joined me, pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you, Tohru," he said softly, as he kissed me again.

When we broke the kiss I laid my head on his chest. "I love you, too, Ayame, more than you know." We just stayed like that and I didn't care. I was happy, and it seemed like it would stay that way forever.

I had hoped.

- -- - - - - - -- --

Well, its not much of a cliffy, but hehe, I'm going to be very evil soon, my poor, poor readers. But if you want to know how, then you'll just have to review me at least five times for me to tell you. Remember I am moving and may not be able to update for awhile but I am working on it. I don't know how long it will take me to get internet and all of that up again, so sorry, but please still review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jeez, i have got to get my butt in gear on my writing! And do less. That'd probably help too. But i just don't want to quit anything! :( Anyways, onto the story! :)

Disclaimer: Well, duh I don't own it.

I slept uneasily that night, for while my dream was merely a memory, it had marked the beginning of my flee from Akito's vengeful wrath.

_Dream/Flashback_

_Yuki lay in bed, weak from blood loss. It was a miracle he was still alive after his attempted suicide. Tohru sat next to him, tears in her eyes._

"_I'm so sorry, Yuki... it's all my fault! I've allowed myself to become corrupt, and now you suffer because of my selfishness. What do you want me to do? I swear I'll do it... whatever you need me to do... whether it's to go or stay forever, I'll do it... anything for you..." Her speech became drowned out by the beeping of the heart monitor. Yuki was taking a turn for the worse._

_Around her doctors were scrambling to give him more blood. Roughly she was pushed out of the way, and a curtain was closed. She cried, pained to no extent by her deep regret. If only Yuki hadn't found that diary entry. He may never have discovered her true feelings and the charade could have continued until he'd fallen for someone else. In the entry she'd described her desires for his brother, a man he still partly hated. It had torn his heart in two, and he'd run away, found the next morning on his brother's doorstep, his wrist slashed._

_As she waited in the hallway for Yuki to pull through, Akito walked silently up behind her. She never noticed until she was slammed into the wall, his hand around her neck. "It's your fault, vixen. You've killed Yuki. I sent you away before so that you'd never corrupt my family again and yet I find you still here. For the last time, get out. His memories will be erased of you, but yours will not. I want you to remember everything you've done to destroy this family and regret it until the day you die."_

_He threw her to the side, and silently walked away. When he turned back he found the hall empty except for the swish of her skirt at the far end as she struggled to get away._

_Breathing harshly, Tohru ran from the hospital. She never stopped running until she mad it back to Shigure's house. Without a word, she stole up the stairs and packed everything she owned. She'd almost made it out of the house when Ayame stopped her, blocking her path as she tried to go out the front door. _

"_Ayame, please... don't try to stop me."_

"_I must, my dear, for you've no where to go, and you know it."_

"_Please, if Akito finds me here, I don't know what he'll do to Yuki..."_

_He took a step forward. "Yuki will be even worse off when he remembers you and finds you gone completely. Come with me. I shall keep you hidden, and safe."_

_She shook her head. "If you get caught with me, you'll be in just as much danger as Yuki is."_

"_Then let's pray we are never caught."_

_Ayame stood eye level with her now, at the bottom of the stairs while she remained a few up. "You needn't run forever, and I will protect you."_

_End Dream/Flashback_

I awoke, tears running down my cheeks. Ayame had done so much for me, and I'd never know the full extent of it. Last night I did not fail to see the big bruise on his side, no doubtedly from when he went to see his brother. Yuki hated him again, now that he couldn't remember bonding with his brother. Anything that had happened when I was with them Yuki no longer remembered, so he couldn't remember partially being ona truce with Kyo, or that he'd tried to get to know his big brother. As far as he was concerned they could both drop off the face of the earth.

Every day, he would do everything he could to make me happy, even before we confessed he never allowed me to want for anything. He spoiled me, so much so that I felt undeserving everytime he'd walk in that door after a long day's work, with a smil he meant just for me.

Sighing I got up, and wiped my eyes. I didn't want to worry him. I had a full day by myself once again, and nothing to do. All of the chores had been done yesterday, and he rarely had something out of place, anyway. I hopped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, intending to take a shower. Instead I heard the sizzle of a frying pan from downstairs, and went to investigate. Standing in front of the stove was Ayame, an apron around his torso, and a spatula in his hands. The sight made me drop the clothes I had took to change into.

"A-Ayame? You're home? And _cooking??_"

He turned, smiling like usual. "Ah, Tohru-kun! You're awake! Breakfast shall be served most promptly, now settle down at the table so that I may bring it to you. Come now, make haste!"

I did as he told, though questioningly. "What's all this about?"

"Seeing as I have the day off I wanted to take you somewhere, anyplace to free you from the confines of these walls. It has been awhile since you've seen the light of day, and i dare say you miss it."

blushing, I nodded. I _did_ miss going outside into the garden Yuki and i had grown, laying out on the roof with Kyo, or spending the day at school or with friends. I just couldn't do those things anymore lest I be caught be Akito. "So where shall we go?"

"I have made reservations at a top notch restaurant for dinner tonight, and found a ride for the two of us to our family's hot spring. No one there shall turn you in, and the water will do you wonders."

"I'v been there before. It was very pleasant."

He dropped the spatula, and turned to me with shock in his eyes. "You have lready been there? And I was not invited? Tohru-kun, you wound me..." He allowed a mock-hurt expression to control his features.

"Its not as you think!" I said, quickly, standing up and going to him. "Momiji invited Yuki, Kyo and me all to the springs before as my white day present. Haru, too. We all just went to have fun. It was a long time ago. I believe I had only just recently met you as well, so..." I didn't know what else to say, so instead I settled for wrapping my arms around his middle.

With a smirk he wrapped his own around me and picked me up, swinging me around the kitchen. "Then we must go together soon, Tohru-kun, just the two of us."

I smiled at him warmly. "Let's."

Sheeze, I am just out of ideas for this story. I'm really sorry everybody, but I'm doing my best, but or now I'm afraid you'll have to settle for this. Hopefully soon my muse will come back. For now, I believe she has gone on vacation. I hope you'l still be nice and review me though, for I'd very much appreciate the five reviews I require before I'll consider updating again!


End file.
